Crazy Beautiful Life
by AndiAi
Summary: Sora and Roxas are lovers And Twins at the same time can they keep the secret from thier mother?  Rated M FOR LOTS OF GUY ON GUY SEXX
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Well this is the start to my new Roxas/Sora Fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not own any of the mentioned characters in this fiction. well maybe an original character. I dont own kingdom hearts but if i did the series would be exactly like this. sora and roxas would be twins and having sex alot sooo i dont own it but would be cool if i did.**

Prolouge

Roxas's POV

My Brother and I... No let me correct that. My Twin Brother and I have been secretly dating for a month now. We had confessed our feelings to each other andstarted dating. Though to be honest our mom had almost caught on a couple of times. Though we had ways of tricking her into believing otherwise. We could always find a couple of girls who would pretend to be our girlfriends for a sextape.

So now that you know about that subject ill tell you about Sora and I. We are seventeen. I have Blonde hair he has brown. We both have blue eyes. We arethe same height. The only thing that is different about us is our haircolor. We were best friends from the time we were born. And we continue to be best friends today.

Chapter one

Sora's POV

Roxas was sweaty and hard while inside of me. He was thrusting in and out while softly playing with my nipples. His blonde hair was matted down to his face. I was close so naturally he was too.

"Where should I...?" He said panting really hard he absolutely breathless.

"Inside..." I panted just as breathless.

He nodded just as he came. Spilling his seed inside of me and wetting it all down. I Moaned his name really loud as I came all over our stomachs. It came out of me spurt after spurt. It was the most that had ever cum out of me.

We had cleaned up just in time to hear mom's car door slam. So when we got downstairs we made it look like we were working on homework the entire time.

She walked into the house and sniffed the air. The air smelled like apple cinnamon. That was cause we sprayed the house down with our favorite air freshener.

"Hey boys how are you?" She asked as she took her jacket off putting it on the hook.

"Good!" We said simultaneously.

"Glad to see you are in a good mood. You guys were really grumpythe entire time i was on vacation." She said.. Shuddering at the though of the possibility that her sons did not want her around anymore.

"Yeah it was from lack of sleep." Roxas lied smoothly. I would have believed him if I didnt know the truth. The truth was that we were being sex depriven. For an entire two weeks.

"Oh." She said apparently believing him. "So how was school?"

"Boring.." We said at the same time again.

"How are your girlfriends?"

"Mine is away for two weeks for some kind of camp and Roxas's is sick." I said lying smoothly too.

Well this is pretty much our day after school sex clean-up lie then sex when mom goesout with friends again.

Wll thats the end of this chapter i hope you all like it if you do ill continue if you dont i wont.. that simple so love it hate it review flames will be used to cook food on


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2.

a:n/ well this is kind of going to be longer than last chapter...thank you for all of the reviews and the number of Alerts i was suprised by that soooo thank you from the bottom of my heart.

disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or its characters just the plot

Soras POV

It had officially been the worst day of my life. My mom had almost walked in on Roxas and I going at it. It was one of those rare times where I was the Seme. I like being the Uke better but Roxas was in one of those moods where he wanted to be the Uke. I could never resist it when Roxas begged me with those oceanic blue eyes of his. A total reflection of mine. And his hair is so much softer and prettier than mine. I sometimes get jealous of it.

Well I'm going to go into what happened earlier. We were videotaping ourselves for the Gainsborough twins. Aerith and Tifa. They were going to pretend to date us for a while for a sex tape. Anyway mom wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours. And we were close. So close. I was thrusting in and out of him while the fire was pooling around in my stomach. I was tweaking his nipple and he was helping me thrust. We were going in a perfect rhythm and I his pumping his length. He was moaning my name and I was moaning his. Just as we both came we heard my mom's car door slam. I gasped. There was no time for a shower.

"Oh no!" we said simultaneously. "We are so dead!"

I hurried up and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed the air freshener and I heard it spraying. I got our body spray and started dousing myself with it. Then running into our room and dousing him with it. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then helped him get dressed.

"Boys I'm home." Our mom called up the stairs from the doorway.

"Okay we will be down in a minute!" I said masking the being afraid in my voice.

I heard her start humming and her footsteps went toward the kitchen. And we both sighed in relief and started walking down the stairs. Hey mom.

…TIMEGAP…

And that's what happened that is the closest call that we have had since our relationship started. We had pretty close calls but nothing like that. Soo we have to start being a little more careful. I don't think that we knew what we were getting ourselves into when this relationship was started its so complicated. Our family can never know because we are pretty sure that they would have us separated so fast that we wouldn't be able to protest it. We would be so far from each other that we would never know whether we would see each other again. Then things would be really complicated. We wouldn't be able to know how things would have worked out. Then what. What would our lives amount to?

I don't even want to think about this. But that's what almost being caught does. It makes you think about the what ifs and the oh my gods. It makes you think of the ways that you can be careful.

…TimeGap…

It was bed time. And mom was going out to stay with a friend. So Roxas and I can share a bed tonight. We do this whenever my mom is gonna stay somewhere. And I wish it was a little more often than what it is.

I was snuggling into his chest and he had his face in my hair. He was playing with the back of my hair. Then he lifted my face and kiss me. It was so sweet and gentle that I just melted into him. Then he made the kiss rougher and and in turn roughened my side of it. He pulled my body closer to his and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"mmmmmm" I moaned. And he put his hand up my shirt. I gasped at the skin on skin contact and ran my tongue over his bottom lip. And then gently bit on it. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in mine. He ran his tongue all over the inside of it. Making sure to hit all of those sensitive spots that he knew drove me wild. And then he stopped just long enough to pull my shirt over my head.

Then he dove back into the kiss. I didn't have to take his shirt off seeming that he sleeps without it. He ran his hands down my side and put his thumbs on the waist band. And I put my fingers through his soft blonde hair. He pulled my pants down softly and I pulled gently on his hair making him moan. He slowly pulled away from my lips and made a long and slow trail down my chest. He stopped at my nipples and played with them making me gasp. He gently licked one nipple while he softly tweaked the other. Then he gently bit down on it making me gasp.

Then he started working his way back down he licked the entire way down and dipped his tongue into my navel. "Roxas!" I moaned out loud. Then he finally made it down to my throbbing length. He breathed warm air softly onto it teasing me. Then he put his mouth on the head licking his tongue around the head. I moaned again before he started slowly bobbling his head. I bucked my hips into his mouth making him giggle. Sending soft vibrations through my length, that made me moan again and buck my hips. I heard a bottle lid pop and squirting sound come from down there. I moaned when I felt a single finger tease at my entrance. He slowly pushed in and I thrust my hips into his finger. Making it go deeper. He moaned around my length again. He knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy. Then he slowly added a second finger. Then he curved his two fingers trying to hit my prostate. I bucked my hips up into his warm wet mouth when he did find it. I felt him smile around my length and continue to stretch me out. He started making scissoring motions with his fingers. He kept hitting my prostate over and over again making me moan louder and louder with each time. The he pulled his two fingers out and positioned himself at my entrance. I moaned when he slowly pushed himself into me. And I pushed my hips into his. I wanted him all the way inside me. He smiled at my simple movement. Then he kissed me so passionately that I could've stayed in that position forever. When he started his thrusting himself in and out I started my rhythm too. Pretty soon we were going in perfect rhythm. His tongue was battling with mine.

I gasped at the hand wrapping around my length. And he started pumping at the rhythm we had made. We went like this for two hours until we both came hard. My cum in between us on our chests and stomachs and his inside if me. Already leaking out from my entrance.

"I love you." We both whispered simultaneously.

A:N/ Well after a month here is chapter two! Haha sorry about the wait. But thanks for all of you who put this on alert and favorite it. I really was surprised. Anyway love it hate it review. Flames with will be doused with water!


End file.
